


Cut and Paste

by Dawnwind



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch refuses to let Starsky know how much he hated seeing Starsky injured. Starsky knows anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut and Paste

Cut and Paste  
By  
Dawnwind

Hutch dashed back to the Torino, panting as he grabbed the mic on the police radio. “Dispatch! We need immediate assistance at Pine…” What the hell was the name of the damned street? His brain wasn’t working on all cylinders. 

Luckily, a black and while cruiser came down the street, two cops patrolling their usual beat. Hutch lunged into the street, the cord of the mic stretching beyond its normal length before he remembered to drop the fucking thing to wave at the police car.

“Hey!” he yelled, catching the female officer’s attention.

She slowed the car, peering at him suspiciously, then glanced over at the red and white car. “You’re one of those crazy detectives, right? Sergeant Starsky?”

“Hutchinson,” Hutch corrected breathlessly, pointing up to the intersection of Pineapple—that was the damned name!—and Hibiscus. “My partner’s down. Suspect is white male, armed with a knife, wearing a green shirt with a crown on the front. He went down Pineapple. And call in for an ambulance!”

“Will do,” the male half of the duo called out.

The woman must have floored the accelerator because the cruiser wheels burned rubber almost as well as Starsky could have done.

Hutch reversed direction, running down the narrow alley between the ramshackle houses to where he’d left Starsky.

Starsky had managed to get to his feet despite the blood pouring from a scalp wound. He swayed, nearly pitching forward into a row of garbage cans but Hutch caught his arm and held him upright. 

“Just had to engage, didn’t you?” Hutch berated him, taking his weight, giving him strength. “You could have waited for back-up…”

“Aw, Hutch, and miss all this?” Starsky’s chuckle was raspy, and he winced, his face going very pale.

For a moment, Hutch was sure Starsky’s knees were going to buckle and he was going to slide right down to the dusty road. Some inner starch kept him standing although he was clearly hurting.

“I know you love me most at a time like this,” Starsky whispered with a grim smile. He touched Hutch’s face with a grimy hand, patting his cheek. “Scalp wounds bleed like a son of a bitch, you know that.”

“You’re trying for the metro record for most stitches in a human body,” Hutch muttered, steering Starsky toward the street. His partner was unsteady but kept walking as long as Hutch was holding his arm. Blood streaked Starsky’s face from eyebrows to jaw and there were liberal splotches on his t-shirt. “A stupid ass kid trying to knock off a mom and pop grocery is not how I am going to los—“ He had to stop speaking or his voice would betray how scared he’d been when the Asian kid had swung the knife down on Starsky’s head. 

“Not gonna lose me, tiger,” Starsky said, just as roughly. “I’m tough as nails, and twice as hard. This is temporary.” He leaned into Hutch, totally trusting that he would be supported. “You and me, we’re permanent.”

“Stuck like glue,” Hutch agreed. “Hey, maybe that would work on your head?”

Fin


End file.
